


Didn't See That One Coming

by Kathryn819



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: "That's who I would be. The computers guy and the fangirling best friend and a total nerd.", Always been more of a Gwen Stacy gal myself, F/M, I didn't expect to like MJ, I just looked at him and was like, I love him, I relate to him so hard, I ship these guys so hard, M/M, Multi, Ned Leeds though?, OT3 for the win, Oh My God, but this version of MJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Romance should work right? I mean, it's not supposed to be this complicated right? I guess when you're the computers guy for the coolest superhero around, things got complicated. It's just... ugh. I should hide this. I don't even think Peter swings that way, and he definitely wouldn't be open to-"The loser ditch you again, Loser?" Michelle slid into the seat in front of me and I groaned."It's not his fault!" I defended him immediately.





	1. Peter Ditches Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic never would have been made if not for the coolest writer buddy on Tumblr, Megatraven and the fact that there were 3 Ned Leeds/Peter Parker fanfics around.
> 
> I could not put up with that.
> 
> Read and Please Leave a Review if you liked it! Or if you don't! It'll motivate me to keep writing either way!

Peter and I were supposed to have a movie night tonight. Just me and Peter. But he was called away to Stark's - I don't get that whole relationship. It goes somewhere between Mentor-Student and Father-Son. But I guess I shouldn't be the one to judge, huh? I'm not a superhero. - place to be 'Chewed out? Rewarded?' at the last minute and had to abruptly cancel on me. _Again_.

It's happened so frequently at this point, I almost think he's just trying to ditch me a little bit. But he'd never do that. He wasn't that kind of dude. Even if he had the chance to drop me like a hot potato and be cool all of a sudden he wouldn't do it. I just really, y'know, wanted to hang out tonight.

I spent all week building up my courage. I was gonna tell Peter, tell him, "Peter... I like you. As more than a friend." Ugh. It sounds lame and bad even to my own ears! I just, want him to know. I know he's probably not yet over Liz and he's probably not anything but straight and even if he isn't he probably doesn't like guys like me, probably only other superhero's and he's most likely not gonna like me back and _Oh my god what if this ruins what we have???_

Calm down, Ned. Deep breaths. Don't panic. It's not even gonna happen because Peter was too busy to hang out tonight. That's why you went to this dumb ice cream place to reward yourself for being so chill when he canceled on you, right when you were gonna admit your crush.

You would think this would be easier? I mean, Peter and I are always together doing something or other. Whether that's me being the totally awesome computer's guy, or us hanging out and building legos together. We know everything about each other and our relationship is so comfortable. I've even seen him half-naked a few times before. (It's a really good sight too. He's got these abs that- No! Ned! Focus!)

Romance should work right? I mean, it's not supposed to be this complicated right? I guess when you're the computers guy for the coolest superhero around, things got complicated. It's just... ugh. I should hide this. I don't even think Peter swings that way, and he definitely wouldn't be open to-

"The loser ditch you again, Loser?" Michelle slid into the seat in front of me and I groaned.

"It's not his fault!" I defended him immediately.

She arched an eyebrow at me and I looked away with a huff. MJ is cool. Well, I don't think it counts as cool if you don't actually have many friends? Especially if you're President of the school's Academic Decathlon Team? But she is not that bad at all. Her humor is cool and she's pretty and her sarcasm and quick wit are kinda fun.

"So Yes is the answer to my question?" She drawled, rolling her eyes. "Does it feel bad to be ditched by a loser all the time? If it happened to me I'd feel like an even bigger loser."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. "Well, it's good that it doesn't happen to you, then." I bit out, harsher than I needed to be.

She arched an eyebrow at me and my face flushed. She didn't deserve that. It's not her I'm mad at, it's... Myself? Peter? Both?

#### Yep. Going with Both.

I opened my mouth to say so, to apologize. She waved my concerns away with a flippant head shake and a shrug. "Whatever. I don't really care that much."

She does care. I can tell in the way her lips twitched downwards the slightest bit. She probably wouldn't appreciate me calling her out for that lie, though. So I decided to say nothing about it and change the subject. Changing the subject, of course, somehow turned into a rant about Peter. "I know it's not his fault! It's the Stark Internship. He's busy all the time and we were supposed to have a guys night and I was gonna tell him-"

She cut me off with a wicked smirk on her face. "That you're in love with him?"

I actually squeaked, not ready for her to say something like that.

She snorted at my reaction. "Not a stalker. Just observant. Just tell the dude. You'll never know if you don't try. And then I won't have to deal with you moping all the time like a whiny baby."

"You don't have to deal with it, Miche-" She cut me off again. She does that too much.

"MJ. Call me MJ." She corrected me.

"I thought only your friends called you MJ?" I asked, surprised. Are we friends? I would like to think we are but I didn't think I'd ever get confirmation about it. She doesn't seem like that sort of girl.

She gave me an 'are you an idiot' look - which offended me a little bit. I'm the genius computers guy! I mean, hello? - before my phone went off. It was Peter calling. Her eyes darted to it and she made this gesture that seemed to say, 'Go ahead.' "Just answer your boyfriend, Dude. I promise I don't care."

I gave her a look, embarrassed. Peter is _NOT_ my boyfriend. Whether or not I want that to change is completely irrelevant. Gah! Why is this so complicated?

I did answer the phone though. I can't help myself, I really wanted to hear from Peter, even if I'm pissed at him.

"Hey, Dude!" I actually felt myself relaxing despite myself when I heard his voice. It was so comforting and normal, even with the sounds of him swinging around the city in the background. "Sorry I had to cancel. You're not gonna believe what happened!"

"It was on the News, Dude." I whispered, annoyance coming back. "I know exactly what happened."

I could almost hear the pout on his face through the phone. Especially due to the whiny quality his voice just got. "C'mon, Dude. I know we missed the movie, but how about I swing over to your place and we can play video games or something? You can come over to my place!"

I kinda wanted to say yes, because I wanted to hang out, but... I looked over at MJ, staring at the book in her hands without a care in the world. I found that I wanted to hang out with her. It'd be so cool to learn how she ticks!

"Sorry, Dude. I'm not at my house. I'm at the ice cream shop on 23rd street with MJ." It didn't occur to me until about 20 seconds later that I made that sound like I was on a date.

There was a pause from his side. It stressed me out more than almost anything. "You call her MJ now?" His voice had this tone that I just couldn't identify.

"Yeah?" My voice was defensive. I can have friends!

I heard him sharply inhale a breath, before breathing deeply. "Just didn't expect it, Dude. Hey, I'll meet you there, Okay?"

"O...kay?" I answered, now having no idea what's going on.

He hung up the phone and I rolled my eyes. Come on, Dude. Whatever happened to "Bye?"

Upon looking up at MJ who was staring straight at me, I almost scowled. "On the plus side, that definitely sounded like a lover's spat."

I almost growled, before abruptly realizing that I told Peter I was crushing on Michelle. Because he was asking and I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want to admit the truth about my feelings for him at the time.

Does he think we're on a date? Does he want to be my wingman?

Does he know I like him and he wants to let me down gently?!

###  Shit.


	2. He's With Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker feels jealousy over Ned and Michelle hanging out? Who is he jealous of? Which one? Or both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad so many people read it!
> 
> Special thanks to nylerthesixth and clusterfam for leaving such nice comments.
> 
> I would not have written this chapter so fast if I didn't get them. :)

I did feel bad about having to blow Ned off. It's just, we haven't hung out in almost two months outside of school. Aunt May grounded me for 3 months when she learned I was Spider-Man, but she can't resist my pout so I got out of trouble after only one month. After that I was just always busy! I know Ned is cool with me being busy and he understands, but I really do feel bad about it. But I also can't just say "Mr. Stark, thank you for giving me this suit and teaching me all of this stuff, but, I have to go see a movie with my friend right now."

At least it's done for now, I thought as I swung through the city on my webs. I'll make it up to him somehow!

"You are still distressed. Would you like to call Ned?" The female voice of my suit's AI questioned.

"Yeah, Karen." I immediately perked up. "Sounds great."

I was impatiently pouting the entire time I waited for Ned to pick up. C'mon Dude. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

The sound of his breathing when he answered the phone was relaxing. Oh crap. No. That's just a weird, creepy thing to think. Why am I like this? It's like the fact that recently I have to concentrate on not just staring at Ned's mouth when he talks. Bad Peter. Stop thinking like that. He's definitely not into you. He's into... he's into _Michelle_ , Remember?

Not that I blame him. Michelle is cool and, despite the fact that she constantly calls me a loser, she's not bad. And she's really pretty. But STILL!

"Hey, Dude!" My voice was higher than normal. I spoke fast because I was somehow nervous that he could just hear my thoughts. Sometimes it feels like he can! We have this connection, you know. Or... is that just me? Is that weird? "Sorry I had to cancel. You're not gonna believe what happened."

I was all set to go on my rambling rant about everything that happened. The kind that makes Ned look at me in this way I can't define or describe, but it does make my stomach twist in that same pleasant way thinking of Liz used to do. I was stopped when he replied, his voice annoyed. "It was on the news, Dude. I know exactly what happened!"

Wincing inwardly, my lips formed a pout. He's actually mad at me? Not that I blame him, but come on! "C'mon, Dude. I know we missed the movie, but how about I swing over to your place and we can play video games or something? You can come over to my place!" My voice was whiny, which was fine. Ned always immediately forgave me when my voice did that. Aunt May says it's because I'm "Adorable" but I would hope someone would describe me as cool and awesome now that I'm a superhero. They would, if they knew!

I was swinging towards his house when I heard his answer. I just expected him to agree. We always hang out!

"Sorry, Dude. I'm not at my house." I almost hit a building because I was so shocked by that statement. I landed on a rooftop, feeling really disappointed. Come on, Seriously? "I'm at the ice cream shop on 23rd street with MJ."

I froze and tensed up. He's blowing me off for her?! I mean I know he likes her and everything. (Sometimes I wish we didn't tell each other about each others crushes because then I wouldn't feel like throwing a fit every time I see him smile at her. And that happens way too often, she _is_ President of the Academic Decathlon.)

Wait. They're at an ice cream shop together? They're on a date?! And he didn't tell me, his best friend? I feel insulted.

### Did he just call her MJ?

Only her friends are supposed to call her that. That's what she said. They're friends now? More? Better friends than me and him?

I swallowed deeply, pushing back that torrent of negative emotions that clouded my judgement. Stop it, Peter. Be the supportive best friend, like he was when you were crushing on Liz!

"You call her MJ now?" I winced internally. I did not hide my jealousy that well. Dammit. Does he know? Oh god, what if he does know?

"Yeah?" His voice was harsh, and I realized how rude that I sounded.

They're friends. He likes her, probably more than he likes me. Just gotta deal with that. I took in a sharp breath at the way that the realization felt like a punch in the gut to me. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself and in a purposefully casual, controlled voice, I replied, "Just didn't expect it, Dude. Hey, I'll meet you there, Okay?"

"O... kay?" He was confused.

I hung up the call immediately, afraid I would give something away or blurt out some questions that were bad. Like, "Why exactly do you like her more than me?". That would be an awful thing to do.

"That went well." Karen commented with an almost teasing level of sarcasm.

"You can do sarcasm?" I asked, impressed. And a bit embarrassed by her reaction of 'Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?' because obviously. She's an AI created by Tony Stark, why'd I think she couldn't be sarcastic for even a minute?

I swung to the ice cream shop, thinking positively. Or, trying to convince myself, at least. I'm going there to support my best bud with his first crush. Talk him up to the girl he likes, make sure he doesn't let his uncomfortableness in social situations ruin anything for him.

Karen had to stop me from striding straight into the Ice Cream shop in my suit. Not because I was trying to intimidate Michelle or anything! I just forgot I had it on! Promise.

I don't even have anything against Michelle. She's beautiful and cool. I dreamed about her a couple times. (Not as many as Ned but- No. Peter. Stop.)

I definitely didn't slide in the seat right next to Ned and sling an arm around his shoulders - which was a bit awkward cause he's a big guy - in order to show off. "So, What are we talking about?"

Ned tensed up for a moment, looking down at me for a second. He might kill me for this soon. But... that's okay. I can't make myself hate it right now.

"You showed up here real quick for someone who was busy." Michelle looked at me and I gulped. Her eyes, Man. It was like she could see right through me. "What is your secret, Parker?"

I began to stutter, not knowing how to throw her off the scent.

Ned was smoother than me in this instance. "He was doing some research thing in the library, MJ." He lied smoothly.

Okay, I'll admit it. I nearly snarled when I heard him say MJ to her face. He never uses a nickname for me. And I've known him and been his best friend for years.

"Whatever. It's not like I really care." She shrugged and went back to eating her ice cream.

"What were you guys talking about... before I got here?" I was kind of worried. Is it something he feels like he can't talk to me about? Does he trust her more than me? I mean, I did try and keep my superheroing a secret for a _while_. Ugh.

She gave me an evil grin. "Chill, Parker. I was just asking your boyfriend here how it feels that a loser like you keeps ditching him." She drawled, rolling her eyes.

##  Holy Shit... She just called him my boyfriend.

"MJ!" Ned barked next to me as I thought about him as my boyfriend. I liked it. "He's _not_ my boyfriend. Stop saying that!"

I turned to look at him. He was tense and his face was flushed with embarrassment. It... It embarrasses him. The thought that we could be more than just friends.

# Ouch.

Michelle snickered as if she has achieved something and waved. "Catch you losers, later."

I wanted to go home now, and forget all of this that just happened. Tears were prickling behind my eyes, and I was so embarrassed by how much the factual thing coming out of his mouth hurt. This sucks.

"Peter?" He looked down at me and looked concerned. "Sorry about her. She- er... she uh..."

"It's cool." I forced myself to control my voice, so it didn't crack or anything.

From the look on his face, I didn't do it very well. "Peter. I... I..." He took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "I need to talk to you about something really important. Let's go to your house. It's private."

I wanted to say no. So I can go and feel bad in peace. But I looked up at him, and he was giving me his own pout that I couldn't say no to.

Dammit.

"Sure." I found myself saying, standing up. "You know you can tell me anything, Dude?"

He makes this nervous chuckle and I feel this nervousness that just made me want to run away from this whole situation. "Yeah. We'll see." He whispered it so quietly, I probably wasn't supposed to hear it.

Cause **that's** not ominous.


	3. So This Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker leads his best friend to his house. This... this could have ended a lot worse for both of them. Good thing it didn't.

Ned wasn't looking at me, purposefully avoiding my gaze the entire walk up to my room. A million dark thoughts crossed my mind. Oh shit. What if... what if he knew about the fact I was dreaming about him - in a way a friend should _not_ be dreaming about their friend - last night. I don't know how he would've figured it out, but I would not put it past him. He somehow knows everything about me.

It was stressing me out more and more, and I felt like every step closer, was like a march to the date of my death. Maybe that's overdramatic, a little bit. But could you blame me? My best friend in the world is acting... weird!

Aunt May was at the house and smiled encouragingly at the two of us. I really wished she would stop doing that. I promised no more secrets after the whole Spider-Man Fiasco, and she was the first - and only, not counting Karen - person I admitted my... uh... attraction to Ned to. It was the most annoying thing to learn why exactly she was so shocked when she found out about it.

_"Wait one second." She had wide-eyes and I winced, waiting for any negative comment. "You are telling me you and that handsome young man are not already dating?"_

_"What?! No! Why would you think that?!" I didn't squeak. I don't squeak... okay, Maybe I squeaked._

_"You and him spend a lot of time together. And you went to that party together. And I walked in on you two taking, while you were in your boxers." She listed off._

_I blushed even more. "It's... It's not like that."_

_"You wish it was though, don't you?" Her teasing voice is worse than Karen's._

My face flushed at the memory of that encounter. Please, Aunt May. Please don't breathe a word of this.

I don't know if it stressed me out or made me relax when Ned uncharacteristically kept going towards the room. Probably both. Most likely both of us. He politely told her, "You are really pretty today, Ma'am. I'd love to chat but me and Peter are really busy today. Dude, Come on."

Gonna go with it stresses me out. Definitely going with that.

I closed the door behind me, seeing Ned leaning against the bedframe, looking away from me. "Uh, Peter... there is a reason MJ was acting like-"

"Why do you call her that?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

Ned paused, looking annoyed that I interrupted. I could see as he considered the question I asked him. "She's my friend." He said as if that explained everything.

I pouted and crossed my arms at that answer. "You still call me Peter." I totally didn't whine when I said that. "And we're supposed to be best friends!"

"She told me she wanted me to call her... wait..." His lips quirked up against his will. "Are you jealous?" He asked, bemused.

"No!" I said it too quickly and too furiously. "I'm not. It's just, it's like you like her more than you like me and she's pretty and It's just that I wanted to-" I was rambling and talking too fast. I almost gave everything away.

I only stopped speaking because Ned had walked up to me and covered my mouth with his hand. "Stop talking." He ordered.

Is that him trying to stop me from embarrassing myself? To stop me from being hurt that much when he rejects me cause he really likes her?

"Peter," He whispered, sending me a smile. "I wanted to tell you that I like you. AsmorethanafriendImean." He blurted it all out in a single breath.

What? WhAT?!

I didn't have time to digest that statement or feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His lips descended on mine and I felt my face flush as I gasped. It felt like fireworks going off between us and the butterflies in my stomach twisted it so pleasantly. My eyes drifted shut just feeling the sensations.

He pulled away for a moment, and I could kind of hear him saying something. My ears felt fuzzy and I was too far on cloud nine to care much about anything.

My eyes fluttered open to see Ned in front of me, a dreamy smile was still on my face. His eyes flitted between my face and the floor. He was twiddling his thumbs.

"What?" I asked, blinking to try and focus again. I know he asked me some important question.

"Er... I wanted to know... if you felt the same way." He was staring past me at the closed door to my room. As if he wanted to escape this situation. Like he was scared of my answer.

"Of course I like you!" I almost sounded offended. "I've liked you... er... I've liked you for a while. I thought you liked Michelle though." I almost pouted at the thought.

"Have I ever told you it's not fair when you pout?" Ned almost pouted at me.

I chuckled. "I know. I'm irresistible." I teased.

"Ugh. Seriously." He rolled his eyes at me flicking my nose playfully.

I grinned at him, before asking again, because I noticed he didn't answer my question. "You... You do like Michelle... Don't you?"

"Well... yeah." He blushed and I swallowed down the anger I was filled with. "You like her too though."

I wanted to argue with him. Tell him I don't. I only like him. But that'd be a lie.

"She's cool." I admitted, before groaning. "And she thinks we're both losers."

Ned rolled his eyes at me. "You know she doesn't _actually_ think we're losers, right? She just _says_ that."

"What?" I blinked several times.

He snickered at me and I pouted.

I opened my mouth to call him a jerk, but his mouth pressed against mine again. And the fireworks went off behind my eyelids.

We can deal with our emotions and Michelle and everything later. Right now, I got to be with Ned. And that's more than enough.


	4. Peter Isn't Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Sucks, Michelle is Vague, Peter is Awkward....Buisness As Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all you guys for commenting and liking. You guys inspire me to keep writing!

"So... are we gonna tell anyone?" I asked Peter semi-nervously, as we walked into the school the next day. Would he want to keep us a secret? I know intellectually he isn't embarrassed of me, but some part of me didn't believe it.

Peter gave me this look, pouting at that question. "We shouldn't just _announce_ it. Because it's no one else's business but our own. But I don't want to keep it a secret." He looked away, blushing. (He's so cute when he blushes.) "Unless you want to keep it a secret."

The way he said it was weird. Like I was embarrassed of him or something! That is just completely ridiculous. Peter's been my best friend in the world since before he even _became_ a superhero.

"Of course not!" I whisper-shouted. "So... is there anyone we are going to tell? The team?"

Peter just shrugged as we walked to our lockers and got our stuff for our first period. It doesn't change any of our outward behavior, so I don't actually have to tell anyone about it.

I forgot completely about telling anyone until the Academic Decathlon meeting at the end of the day. I didn't act any differently, because none of my feelings changed any despite having knowledge that I can be with him. Besides, I doubt Peter is really all that cool with PDA.

At the meeting Flash was being an asshole as usual. I swear to god if he insulted or called my boyfriend Penis one more time I would lose-

"You were wrong again, Parker? I can't say I'm shocked." Flash goaded. He knows darn well that this is the second question Peter has gotten wrong in an hour and a half and Flash had gotten about 8 wrong so far. Asshole.

"I'm impressed at how consistently you can be a jerk, Flash. You would think you would need a break every once in a while. But I guess since you're not good at anything else, you have to be good at this, huh?"

I looked around to see who voiced what we were definitely all thinking.

All eyes were on me.

Oh shit... I said that out loud. Crap.

Flash's cheeks turned red and he seemed to get angrier and angrier. Oh shit.

"If you ruin this meeting with a fight..." Michelle's voice trailed off, eyes drilling into Flash.

Flash deflated. MJ is awesome, but she Is also completely terrifying sometimes. It feels like she knows exactly how to utterly destroy you and will not hesitate to do so.

Flash gave Peter a look. "You need your _boyfriend_ to fight your battles for you?"

Peter started stuttering and turning red. "Y- You're just jealous because no one wants to go out with you."

"Peter." I winced for him, even though I know he is a superhero.

"All of you. Focus." MJ glared at every member of the team. Her eyes weren't quite as harsh when going over me and Peter. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

Everyone was saying something because Peter has just basically confirmed we were dating to everyone. Thank god Michelle was so terrifying that everyone shut up and we could finish the meeting.

After class, me and Peter went to go get food. Peter wanted to pay because he is my boyfriend.

Michelle just appeared next to us. "You guys are losers." She commented, sliding across from us.

"Do _you_ have powers?" She always showed up wherever we were. So could she just teleport or something?

" _Ned._ " Peter hissed, glaring at me. Oooh. The way I said that. Dammit. I am so bad at keeping this a secret. I keep giving out hints.

Michelle's eyes narrowed as she stared me down. "What are you even talking about?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Uh... I... um..." I stuttered, her gaze almost saw straight through me.

"We have to go." Peter dragged me away from her. "Right now."

Oh no.

She doesn't suspect it... does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the next chapter shall be in the point of view of Michelle. You guys should tell me what you think about it so far! :D


	5. Spider Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle finds out the truth and she is not happy.

Something _is_ going on here. Whatever it is, I don't like it. 

The longer it goes on the more and more it's starting to annoy me enough for me to actually care about knowing.

Me and Ned are paired up for some physics project. I told him I'd come over to his house. I don't want him in my house. I have some pictures of Spider-Man in my room (he's a hero, okay! I'm _allowed_ to express my attraction to someone who is objectively doing good for our city), and whenever someone brings Spider-Man up in conversation, Ned gets this look on his face and Parker smirks.

I hate that I don't understand it.

As I walked to his house I ran everything through my mind.

### 1) Peter has a 'Stark Internship' 

I scoured the websites and the internet to find out about this internship. Not... not cause I'm obsessed or something. I was just curious. The **_point being_** that the Stark Internship doesn't exist anymore. And I can't find a trace of it anywhere.

Some reporter would have _had_ to write an article on it at some point!

Not that I care. Cause I don't.

It's just suspicious.

### 2) Iron Man - whom everyone knows is Tony Stark - has been showing up where Spider-Man is. 

This might be a stretch. But isn't it weird?

In a video that I found somewhere online before it was taken down, Spider-Man thanks Iron Man for his new outfit.

The timelines kind of match up too.

But that's... that's just a stupid idea.

A coincidence.

### 3) Parker disappears a lot.

I even teased Ned about it. Sure an internship would explain it, but he just seems to fall off the face of the planet or something!

That's weird!

And he shows up on a minute's notice.

I heard him say something about going to Ned's house which is 20 minutes from the Ice Cream place, yet he just appeared at the Ice Cream place moments later.

He thought I didn't notice. But I did.

### 4) Leeds has been acting weird about Spider-Man

I put it down to him having a crush on the Superhero. (I don't blame him. And I am definitely not jealous when his eyes sparkle as he talks about Spider-Man the same way it does when he talks about Peter. That'd be stupid.)

Shut. Up.

But still, even though he's with Parker - thanks to my beautiful meddling - he keeps doing that. Is Parker really cool with his boyfriend having a crush on the superhero? On two different people.

Not that I can judge. With my stupid crushes on three (Or two. Not sure yet.) different guys.

### 5) Spider-Man is close. I can hear him as I walked up to Ned's room.

"Leeds. Is there something you want to tell me?" I arched my eyebrow at him as I watched him awkwardly flit around his room to try and hide some Spider-Man merchandise.

It was kind of cute honestly.

_You ever repeat that and you die._

"N-No!" He practically squeaked. 

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that reaction. "Okay. Okay, Dude. Chill." I told him, rolling my eyes. "Let's just get to work on our project. I'm not gonna get a bad grade just because you're afraid of your lover-boy finding out you have a crush on Spider-Man."

He blushed and avoided my gaze before sitting down next to me so we can work on our project together.

### 6) Spider-Man just came into Ned's room.

Spider-Man didn't even notice me there.

He pulled off his mask while apologizing for missing school for something and leaving Ned hanging again.

### 7) Spider-Man is Peter Parker

"Dude! I texted you!" Ned yelled in distress, his eyes darting between me and Peter.

Everything fell into place and I felt my cheeks flush for missing it in the first place.

"You're Spider-Man!" I shouted. I may have seemed a bit angrier and louder than necessary.

Peter's eyes widened as he looked at me. "N-No." He attempted to deny. "I'm not!"

Does he expect me to buy that?

What's wrong with him?


	6. MJ Can Keep a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of MJ finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to StoryRodeo_333 and MulberryJam for their nice comments. I actually was debating continuing the story, but their comments made me more inclined to continue.

My eyes darted between the two of them, eyes narrowed. How long has Ned known? How did I not figure it out sooner? Everything falls into place. Now that I am thinking about it, it is so obvious.

Why Leeds is so cool about Peter disappearing on him. Why Peter quit basically all his clubs and activities. How Peter just appears and disappears.

I might have suspected it. But I should have known.

"Am I supposed to buy that?" I asked, annoyed at myself. I look like an idiot!

"Don't tell anyone! Please!" Spider-Parker practically begged. Interesting. He actually looks really good when he begs. Let's file _that_ little tidbit away for later.

Ned also looked really worried. His lower lip stuck out in this adorable pout. He looked like a kicked puppy.

How's a girl supposed to resist that?

_Again, I warn you. Repeat that and you die_

I let the pair squirm for a few more moments. Seeing if they would try and lie again.

Since they didn't, they have earned some leniency. "Fine," I said as if this were all a bother.

Ned squealed excitedly. "You're the best, MJ." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt my face flush despite how much I definitely didn't want it to do that. My own emotions are now conspiring against me. He's so warm too, his hugs feel protective and nice and-

###  Nooope. Not doing this. I refuse! 

I pushed Ned away, pretending to dust off my outfit. "Yeah, I know I am."

Peter's nose scrunched up at my apparent arrogance. Honestly, I'm embarrassed that I wasn't able to see the obvious similarities between him and Spiderman until now. "You have got to keep secrets better, you're more obvious than Leeds." I couldn't help but let the words spill from my mouth.

Peter pouted even more and crossed his arms like a child. There's that adorable pout again. Is he doing it to spite me?

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way. Peter, you should leave so we can work on our paper." Ned, for once, was being the practical one. I'd never thought I'd see the day, honestly.

Peter almost looked like he wanted to argue, but he decided not to and just left. Not before mumbling something as he turned away from us. Weird.

I looked at Ned for a second, wondering... is there a way to get what I want? Is it too selfish? Does it matter if it's selfish? Would either of them go for it? I mean, I know my parents wouldn't be happy, but they're never happy soo... that doesn't matter. There are too many variables, maybe I can just bring it up subtly.

About half an hour later I looked up from the research I was doing and casually said, "You ever heard of polyamorous relationships?" Then, I cursed myself internally. That was anything but subtle.

What's wrong with me?


	7. Peter Is a Bad Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has left Droney at Ned's place while he and Michelle have their heart to heart. Not because he didn't trust him or anything. And not because he was jealous. At All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this work, but watching Ant-Man and the Wasp really got my creative Juices flowing.

I didn't actually believe I can be any more shocked than I am right now. I literally fell off the bed after dropping my phone on the floor. (Thank god for my phone case, mom would've been pissed.) I was more shocked to hear that coming out of Michelle's mouth than I was when I learned Peter was Spiderman. What? **WhAT?!**

At least **that** revelation made sense! 

Ned just stared at her speechlessly for a while, his mouth forming disjointed words but his voice was lost to him, so none of his hopelessly jumbled thoughts were spoken allowed. 

Michelle even started to feel awkward. Or at least, it looked like she did? I mean, she's never avoided my eyes before. I've never even seen her blush before, which she is clearly doing right now. And I **still** don't get what's going through her mind. 

#### "Well, say something!" She demanded, having clearly abandoned all pretense of patience.

"Are you really interested in that? I mean, it's not like you're really interested in us, are you? I mean, this doesn't seem like you. Not that I presume to know the kind of girl you are and what you're like." I stuttered out. It's just MJ, it's... I can't keep up with her. She doesn't make any sense!

Michelle barked out a laugh. "Oh my god, Dude. Chill." She ordered. "You're gonna faint or something."

My mouth formed a pout. "No, I wasn't!" I was embarrassed because I know I was about to start hyperventilating.

"So is that a no?" She changed the subject and almost seemed disappointed. "Bummer."

"I didn't say that." I answered, maybe a bit too quickly. "I mean, I know you already do know this, but I like you."

Michelle smirked. "I knew that already." 

How did she even smirk cute? That doesn't even make sense. And it's not fair. God!

"But I'm with Peter now. And I don't-" I tried to explain before, as usual, being interrupted by her. 

"I know that. I want you to talk to Peter about it. And you ought to go right now since he's clearly been spying on us." Michelle looked over to the side of the room and I followed her eyes with my own.

Peter's Spider-Drone was just now flying out of the open window in my room. "Droney! Peter!" I couldn't help but exclaim. I was pissed. He was **spying** on us? That's such a breach of privacy.

"Mention it to him after you yell at him. And then give him a kiss for me, will ya?" Michelle teased, just like usual.

The kiss she planted on my cheek that felt like it burned. My whole face turned bright red at the sound of her laughter as she sauntered out of the room.

I made my way to Peter's house, torn between feeling giddy from the kiss and knowing I had a boyfriend and a possible girlfriend, and absolute fury that Peter used his drone to spy on me as if he didn't trust me.

When I got to his house, he opened the door, a scowl on his face. I scowled back at him as anger is the emotion that I settled on. 

"We need to talk." Peter practically snapped as he let me in. 

"Yeah." I almost growled. "We do."


	8. Let's Just Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ned have to duke it out before they can make up

"I know, Karen. I know. Just show it." I whined as I laid down in my bed. I already did the bad thing and left droney at Ned's house, and Karen was being difficult about showing the video feed. I just have to know.

"I'm just warning you that you shouldn't try and spy on your boyfriend. A good relationship is based on _trust_." I hated when she did that. It felt like she was condescending to me. I'm not a dumb little kid. 

"I know. But I need to know." I argued, giving a sigh of relief when Karen finally relented and I was able to see through the video feed for Droney and hear what they were saying to each other.

For a while it was all about work. And I almost felt guilty for not trusting Ned... I'm a terrible boyfriend, aren't I? I should have just believed in him. I mean, how could I doubt the guy who trusted me even while I lied to him about my identity all of the -

"You ever heard of polyamorous relationships?"

#  What. The. Fuck.

I took a deep breath to relax so I didn't just blow up and run over to Ned's apartment again. Come on, Peter. You have to chill out.

"Are you really interested in that? I mean, it's not like you're really interested in us, are you? I mean, this doesn't seem like you. Not that I presume to know the kind of girl you are and what you're like." It would have been really cute if not for the actual subject matter. Peter usually found Ned's rambling to be cute, but right now, it just ticked him off even more.

" _Not that I **presume** to know the kind of girl you are. _ " I mocked, before blowing a raspberry. In a totally mature and not at all childish way. 

"So is that a no?" I heard that... that... jerk say.

"Of course it's a no!" I practically blew up, before wincing. If Aunt May were home and not doing a late shift at the hospital she would have heard that. Thank god I'm home alone. 

Karen cautioned, momentarily muting the sound. "If this is making you so upset, maybe you should not be spying on your boyfriend?"

"Kar _en_." I whined. "I have to hear this."

Karen seemed to give a weary sigh as she unmuted the sound. How could she even do that? She doesn't even breathe!

"Droney! Peter!" I heard Ned shout. Dammit. He saw it. Now he's gonna come over... Good! Let him come over!" I huffed to myself, practically stomping my foot like a child.

I started pacing back and forth in the living room as I waited for Ned to get here. I was just working myself up even more, but I didn't care.

"We need to talk." I snapped, opening the door to let him in the house, the second I heard him knock.

"Yeah." He huffed as he walked in. "We do." 

"How could you just flirt with her like that?!" 

"Spying is a complete breach of privacy! Don't you trust me?" 

"Trust you? You just flirted with MJ!" I huffed, offended.

"I told her I had a boyfriend and we'd have to talk to you about anything. Or weren't you even listening?" Ned huffed. 

"No you didn't! I didn't hear you say that." I snapped. 

"Well, I did. Dummy. You really suck at spying." He was being honest. I can tell and... I could almost feel the righteous anger dripping out of my body.

"Oh." I blushed. 

Ned actually laughed at that. "Dork." He also sounded like he wasn't as angry anymore, as he took my arm and made me sit on the couch with him.

I blushed a dark red and looked away from Ned as I sat down. I was embarrassed by my own behavior. Especially when he asked the question that got to the heart of the problem. 

"Peter. Why did you feel like you had to spy on me and MJ?" Ned asked me, looking at me way too earnestly.

"I was... worried." I admitted, fiddling with the edges of my shirt.

"About what?" Ned asked.

"I was worried that you like MJ... more than... you like me." I admitted awkwardly.

Ned gave me a kiss on the lips. "That's ridiculous! Of course, I like you more than her!" He gave me a wide grin. 

I blushed. "I know but..."

He grinned at me. "I thought you would want to be with her. So we could all be together. That way we would all get what we wanted." 

"I guess." I just didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what I wanted right now.

Ned nodded sagely. "Well, we don't have to decide right now." He grinned mischievously. "Now, I think it's time we kiss and make up for our fight."

My cheeks turned red again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Great idea, Ned." And I pressed my lips to his once again.


End file.
